poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Pooh's Adventures of Barbie in A Mermaid Tale 2
''Pooh's Adventures of Barbie in A Mermaid Tale 2 ''is another upcoming Winnie the Pooh/Barbie crossover film to be created by 76859Thomas and LegoKyle14. It is the sequel to Pooh's Adventures of Barbie in A Mermaid Tale. It will appear on Google Drive or Dropbox in the near future. Plot A year after the events of the previous film, Merliah is competing in the heats of an invitational surf-meet. Merliah wins first place, narrowly beating her rival, Kylie Morgan, though both ladies get to compete in the finals in Australia. Merliah uses her magical necklace to transform into a mermaid and tell her mother, Queen Calissa, the good news. Calissa is preparing for the Changing of the Tides Ceremony to be held at the city of Aquellia, which is performed every twenty years to gift the ability to make Merillia to a member of the royal family. Calissa expects Merliah to attend, but the surf competition is on the same day. Mother and daughter argue and part ways. The next round of heats take place in Australia, and Kylie beats Merliah when she deliberately brushes Merliah's surfboard and causes her to wipe out. Despite Kylie's win, Merliah's handstand maneuver attracts the attention of reporters, and she's approached by Georgie Majors who asks Merliah to be a spokesperson for Wave Crest surfgear. That night at a luau, Merliah has a photoshoot with Georgie. Kylie is approached by a fish named Alistair who tells her that Merliah has powers that give her an advantage with surfing. Alistair convinces Kylie to steal Merliah's necklace, which Merliah has taken off because of the photoshoot. Kylie gets the necklace, and following Alistair's instructions, puts it on and turns into a mermaid. Alistair then lures Kylie underwater to the deep trench where Eris is still trapped in a whirlpool. Snouts the sea lion, who witnessed Kylie's transformation, secretly follows them. Alistair and Eris trick Kylie into entering the whirlpool, taking Eris' place and freeing her. Snouts returns to the surface to Merliah, who has been searching for her necklace. Merliah can still breathe underwater, so she follows Snouts to the trench and frees Kylie from the whirlpool. Kylie is grateful to Merliah and promises to help her stop Eris. Eris and Alistair travel to Aquellia so that Eris can perform the Changing of Tides ceremony herself. Along the way they meet Stargazers, a group of large, powerful fish. Eris threatens them with her new spell to bring people's worst fears to life, and they agree to follow and obey her. They reach Aquellia while Calissa and the ambassadors of the ocean: Mirabella, Kattrin, Selena, and Renata, are waiting for the midday sun for the ceremony to begin. A fight ensues, and Eris manages to cast her spell on Calissa, whose tail fin becomes heavy and drags her down to the bottom of the ocean. Eris also casts the spell on all the ambassadors and puts them in a trap. Merliah, Kylie and Snouts meet up with Zuma and Calissa, and Calissa and Merliah apologize to each other. As Calissa can't be moved, Merliah decides to perform the ceremony in her stead, accepting that in doing so she will have a tail permanently. Merliah, Kylie, Zuma and Snouts go to Aquellia, where they manage to get past the Stargazers and free the ambassadors. Merliah manages to get on the throne at the right time, but because she has legs, it doesn't work. Kylie passes the necklace to Merliah in time, and the ceremony is completed, undoing all of Eris's spells and giving Merliah a new tail. Eris' spell also bounces back to herself, giving her legs. Merliah, Calissa and Kylie swim to the surface in time for the surf meet finals. Calissa gives Kylie the magical necklace since she has proven herself in keeping it after helping them. Although Merliah has accepted her duty, she wishes that she could be human again and her legs magically return by themselves. Calissa explains that the ceremony turns whoever does it into their true self, and Merliah's true self is both mermaid and human. Kylie and Merliah join competition together, but when they surf, Merliah is distracted by her newfound ability to create Merillia when she touches the water. Kylie wins the competition and is offered to become a Wave Crest spokesperson by Georgie. Kylie brings Merliah up on stage, and they hold the trophy together. Trivia * The 100 Acre Avatar League, Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, Brock, Molly Hale, Celebi, Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey Mouse, Pluto, Donald Duck, Goofy, Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Squidward Tentacles, Sandy Cheeks, Mr. Krabs, The DigiDestined and their Digimon, Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, Woody Woodpecker, Ttark, Chanticleer, Goldie, Patou, Snipes, Peepers, Edmond, Ariel, Melody, Flounder, Sebastian, Scuttle, Tip, Dash, Jackie, Matt, Inez, Digit LeBoid, Otis, Pip, Abby, Pig, Freddy, Peck, Duke, Thomas the Tank Engine, Percy, James, Gordon, Henry, Edward, Toby, Emily, The Logging Locos (Bash, Dash and Ferdinand), Skiff, Princess Twilight Sparkle, Spike (MLP), Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Starlight Glimmer, Trixie, The Cutie Mark Crusaders (Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo), Heckle and Jeckle, Cool McCool, Breezy, Verity, Verity's Piplup, Sorrel, Sorrel's Lucario, The Bowser Family, Master Xehanort, Psycho Rangers, Dr. Facilier, The Dazzlings, Sheldon J. Plankton, Scar, Shenzi, Banzai, Ed, Makunga, Jafar, Winterbolt, Maleficent, Myotismon, Captain Hook, Mr. Smee, Judge Doom, The Toon Patrol, Pete, The Grand Duke of Owls, Hunch, Morgana, Undertow, Cloak and Dagger, Ratigan, Fidget, Hacker, Buzz and Delete, The Rough Gang, Broccoli Alien Overload, Nora Beady, Monstro, The Crime Empire and Team Rocket (Jessie, James and Mewoth) are guest starring in this film. * The Bowser Family, Master Xehanort, Psycho Rangers, Dr. Facilier, The Dazzlings, Sheldon J. Plankton, Scar, Shenzi, Banzai, Ed, Makunga, Jafar, Winterbolt, Maleficent, Myotismon, Captain Hook, Mr. Smee, Judge Doom, The Toon Patrol, Pete, The Grand Duke of Owls, Hunch, Morgana, Undertow, Cloak and Dagger, Ratigan, Fidget, Hacker, Buzz and Delete, The Rough Gang, Broccoli Alien Overload, Nora Beady, Monstro, The Crime Empire and Team Rocket will be working with Eris once again. * This film takes place after Pooh's Adventures of Cyberchase (TV Series) (which explains that Pooh and his friends already knew Jackie, Matt, Inez and Digit LeBoid and faced Hacker, Buzz and Delete), Pooh's Adventures of Cowman: The Uddered Avenger (Witch explains that Otis and his friends already face Dr. Facilier before), Pooh's Adventures of The Fairly OddParents: The Fairy Idol (which explains that Otis and his friends already faced Jafar before), Pooh's Adventures of LEGO Friends: Girlz 4 Life (which explains that Otis and his friends already faced Maleficent and Hades before), Pooh's Adventures of Teen Titans: The End (Full Movie) and Otis' Adventures of The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie ''(Which explains that Otis and his friends already know SpongeBob and his friends and face Sheldon J. Plankton before),Winnie the Pooh Goes to Barnyard: The Original Party Animals'' (Which explains Pooh and his friends already know Otis and his friends and Otis and his friends already face The Crime Empire before), Winnie the Pooh goes Back at the Barnyard (Which explains that Pooh and his friends already know Abby and faced Nora Beady before), Pooh's Adventures of Pup Star (Witch explains that Abby already face The Crime Empire before) Sora's Adventures of Pinocchio (Which explains that Sora, Donald and Goofy already faced Monstro), Littlefoot Meets Pinocchio (Which Jean-Bob, Speed, Puffin, Mickey Mouse and Pluto already faced Monstro), Ash Ketchum Meets Pinocchio (Which explains that Ash and his friends already faced Monstro), Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of Pinocchio (Which explains that Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa already faced Monstro), Thomas the Tank Engine Meets Pinocchio (Which explains that Thomas and his friends already faced Monstro), Otis' Adventures of Pinocchio (Which explains that Otis and his friends already faced Monstro) and Pooh's Adventures of The Suite Life Movie (Which explains that Otis and his friends already faced Mistress 9 and Azula). * Both Thomas & Friends: Blue Mountain Mystery and Barbie in A Mermaid Tale 2 ''were released straight to DVDs in 2012, the same year ''Thomas & Friends: Season 16 first broadcast on Milkshake in the UK, My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: Season 3 first broadcast on the Hub Network in the US and Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted was released in theaters. * Both Woody Woodpecker and Barbie in A Mermaid Tale 2 ''was released by Universal which owns home video distribution rights for the ''Thomas & Friends in the US starting with Thomas & Friends: Tale of the Brave onward. * SpongeBob SquarePants series and films, The Little Mermaid series and films, Thomas & Friends: Misty Island Rescue, Thomas & Friends: Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure, Peter Pan, Pinocchio and Barbie in A Mermaid Tale 2 all takes place out at sea. * Rarity, Zuma and Deanne are voiced by Tabitha St. Germain. * Both Sonata Dusk and Hadley are voiced by Maryke Hendrikse. * Trixie, Queen Chrysalis and Eris are voice by Kathleen Barr. * Verity, Verity's Piplup, Sorrel and Sorrel's Lucario will be joining the team at the end of the film. Category:76859Thomas Category:LegoKyle14 Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Fantasy Films Category:Travel Films Category:Mystery films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Ocean Adventure Films Category:Winnie the Pooh/Non-Disney crossovers Category:Barbie Film Category:Upcoming films Category:Sequel films